Wish Giver
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Rose Shultz met Magneto when they were children. so when they get seperated, she does everything in her power to find him. when she does, he falls in love with her all over again, along with half of the school for mutants. Magneto/OC Bobby/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Poland 1947**

A young girl around the age of 14 was being pulled along by some soldiers. She was kicking and screaming, trying to escape her captors who had taken her parents away. After they were out of site, she broke down, and ran for the nearest place to hide. Her captors let go of her, certain she wouldn't cause any more trouble. She was sobbing now, and she curled herself up into a ball. She would never see her parents again. Mama, with her gentle eyes and kind words, and Papa, with his friendly smile and big bear hugs. They were gone, and she never even had a chance to say 'I love you' one last time. But Rosamund Shultz was never one to cry. So her tears quickly dried up, and her face went back to her usual stoic look. Standing up, she smoothed her now soaked black dress, and straightened her back. _I'll see Mama and Papa again soon. _She told herself. _No need to be selfish and waste pointless time crying._ Rose was the kind of person who thought that emotion was a waste of time. She only used it when absolutely necessary. The only real emotions she showed on a regular basis were sarcasm, and the occasional smirk.

Walking briskly to a guard, she asked "excuse me sir, may I ask where I shall be sleeping for the night?" taken aback by the strange politeness of the girl, he answered her automatically, with respect that her presence almost seemed to demand. "Uh, in the female section of the area. It's just a little south from here. You'll be in the same tent as some others… uh ma'am." He said, adding the ending part onto it, without much thought. Giving him a slight incline of the head, she said "thank you." Before walking off, with an almost determined pace. A young man was watching her, an impressed look written on his face. Wanting to know more about this interesting young girl, he followed after her, and tried to stay unnoticed. After walking for a minute, she said "you can walk alongside me you know." Slightly embarrassed that he was caught following her, he blushed a little before jogging up to her side. Scratching the back of his head, he said "uh, sorry for following you. I was just curious." Still looking straight ahead, Rose simply replied "Its fine. What is your name?"

He had to almost jog to keep up with her brisk pace, but he managed. "Erik Lenshirr. 15 years old, at your service!" he said, trying to make the conversation less tense. It didn't work. She was just as formal as before when she replied "Rose Shultz. Pleased to make your acquaintance." It was quite again for a moment before she asked "Why are you depressed? You soul seems slightly dim." Now that was a very odd question. "M-my soul?" Erik asked, quite confused. "Yes. Your soul. Why are you depressed?" she asked again patiently. "Well, for the same reason as you I guess. My parents got taken away." The corners of her lips turned down slightly, forming a frown. He was exactly like her. Only, he had feelings. Unlike her. It was sad. The emotional ones never made it far in life. But he seemed so innocent. So she resolved that she would keep an eye on him, try to keep him safe. Because he seemed different than the others. He actually seemed to be genuinely interested in her. So she would help him. The corners of her mouth then did a 180 degrees turn, and she was now smiling slightly at the boy. He didn't seem to notice this though, because he had started talking about things like what his favourite colour was, how he always wanted a dog, how he hated the rain, and when his next birthday was. He was born in 1932. Huh. The same year as her.

As he continued talking, she just went right on walking, letting him unload the baggage of not having someone his age to talk to for a very long time. All his talking should have annoyed her, it sure would have annoyed someone else, but she needed this distraction right now. When they finally reached the females tents, she stopped, and turned around. "I shall be going to sleep now. I may see you tomorrow. Maybe not. But If I do, I will say hello." With that, she turned around and ducked inside the tent. Erik stood there for a moment. Okay, this was a good sign! She would say hello tomorrow! That means he had gotten a friend. He hadn't had a friend in such a long time. Years and years in fact. So he resolved to protect this friend, no matter the cost. Having decided this, he walked away, feeling quite accomplished. The next day, she did say hello, and so the friendship of Rose Shultz and Erik Lenshirr bloomed. They soon became inseparable, and they did everything they could together. Rose was always the quite, calm one, and Erik would be the one who showed her a little fun.

Even though she used her sarcasm with him quite a lot, that was just her way of saying she cared. They told each other of their lives before they got separated from their parents, and of their own interests. Erik even eventually told her what happened to him when he was taken from his parents. How he apparently bent the metal gates that separated him and his loved ones. He even showed her the gate once, when they had the chance. She was quite surprised, but didn't show it. In exchange, she told him how she could sense the emotions, the good and the evil in a person's soul. She also told him how she never had a friend before, because all the other kids thought she was creepy because of her all black clothing and strange midnight black hair and coal black eyes. Erik was upset by this, and he made them promise right there and then that they would stay friends forever, and help each other no matter what happens. She agreed after a moment of silence, spitting into her hand and shaking Erik's. They never knew that the day that they would need to help each other sooner than they thought. The day that Rose would be separated from Erik.

**-W-I-S-H- -G-I-V-E-R-**

**Poland 1950**

Rose was shaken awake roughly this morning. She didn't want to get out of her warm bed. But she was tugged up by her upper arms, and she realized she was being awoken by a soldier. That was a bad sign. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gently detached the soldiers hand from her arm, and stood up straight. Now at seventeen, she had grown immensely in the past three years, and was now blooming into a beautiful young woman. Even though she still creeped some of the guards out, she was never deprived of wolf whistles when she walked by a group of soldiers. This only made Erik more protective of her. They were still attached at the hip, and he was like her guard dog, snarling at any soldier that looked at her in a suggestive way. Rose had stopped using her sarcasm on him a while ago, and was much more caring towards the boy, letting her walls come down only around him. With anyone else, she went straight back to her stoic and sarcastic self. As she did with this soldier.

She walked out of the tent without so much as a glance in the man's direction, and looked around for her Friend. She spotted him, and walked over to him quickly. Stopping in front of him, she asked "do you know why they woke everyone up so early? A guard practically dragged me out of my tent." The face that had been happy before at seeing his favourite person, darkened and he asked in a low voice laced with worry "he did what? Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" smacking his arm lightly, she shook her head no, and said "calm down. He was just waking me up for some important announcement or something. Maybe we're getting more people." Rolling his eyes he responded "We're always getting more people. I doubt that they'll drag everyone out of sleep just for a new group of slaves." Rose knew this fact too, but she didn't want to think about any other possibilities. However she couldn't deny the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Breaking through the ruckus, a commander stepped onto a podium made of crates and blew into his whistle to get everyone's attention. "QUITE FILTH!" he yelled. The noise level went down immensely.

"I'm here to announce that we are moving area 12 from this vicinity. They are being relocated. If you are part of this vicinity, get your items together and head to the gates. If you do not do this in the next ten minutes, you will have a little 'help' and be removed. Get to it!" everyone in that vicinity rushed to collect their things, but one of the occupants weren't moving. Rosamund Shultz was frozen in place, unable to move. She was part of vicinity 12. But Erik was part of vicinity 13. Right beside her. So close to her, yet so far away. She was going to be separated from Erik. Breaking from her frozen state, she yelled "NO!" before latching onto Erik. A nearby guard heard her, and scanned down the list of occupants from vicinity 12. She was on the list. Knowing this was going to become a problem, he signalled several other soldiers over and quickly detached the girl from her best friend. That made Erik furious, and he clawed and struggled to get Rose back with him. But there were too many guards. With three soldiers holding Rose, and five soldiers holding back Erik, they made it past the dreaded metal gate. It had been repaired in the past year, and they slid the new metal bar over the gate. Erik refused to have this happen again, so summoning all his power, he reached towards the gates, and slowly it started bending again. But it wasn't bending fast enough.

One of the soldiers saw what was happening and kicked the boy in the head, knocking him out before he could do anymore damage. Rose on the other side of the gate was struggling as hard as she could to. And when she saw her best friend being knocked out, she was dangerously mad. The sky darkened, and she lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Her voice was different than before when she said "I suggest you unhand me." It was slightly raspy, but was so calm sounding, almost like they were discussing the weather. A shiver went down each of the soldiers but they didn't let go. Her lips twisted into a demented smile, and she looked up through her bangs. Unearthly green that filled the whole eyeball looked up at the soldiers. Opening her mouth, the song of death escaped from her lips, and the guards didn't feel so good. Next thing they knew, they slowly were turning to dust. Their souls were being sucked out, as well as their life energy. The song of death sounded like one of those creepy songs that would be played on an old organ in a haunted mansion. When the guards holding her had disappeared, she laughed. But now she had stray souls.

Getting an idea, she started to form something between her palms. With her hands rotating around and around, she kept at this until in the middle of her palm lay a small clear glass jar. Attached to it was a black leather cord to go around her neck. Summoning the souls, she herded them into the jar then placed the cork into the opening. Her hair covered her eyes again, and when she looked up, her eyes were normal. She ran up to the gates that were still blocking her way, but was locked out, because of the bar on the other side. Looking around desperately, she tried to find her friend, but he was gone. "oh no." she whispered to herself, dropping to the ground. "I killed him too. I killed my best friend." And for the first time in a whole year, she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Current time**

Sighing again for the fifth time that day, Rose removed her legs from the water and stood up from the lakes edge. Stretching a bit, she put her hand through her hair. She had changed much. She was no longer afraid to show her feelings, and she was much more open to people. She was now at the age of at least 70 or 80, she had lost count over the years; she only looked around 17 or so. It was strange, because as soon as she was finished with puberty, she had stopped ageing all-together. She had been that way for seven or so decades. It was also the same amount of time, give or take a few years since she had seen her beloved Erik. After getting over the horrible guilt of killing her best friend, she fell asleep after not being able to for a week, and had a dream of him, and since that day, she always believed that he was alive. He had to be, and traveled everywhere trying in vain to find her best friend and only person she ever counted on. But over the years she started losing hope, and she ended up staying in a forest area next to a small town. She was discovered by a hiker, who was entranced by the beauty of the woman. Sensing the food in the hikers backpack, she asked for some, being quite hungry. He gave her some, and she smiled.

"In return for your kindness, I will give you a gift as well. You have two choices. Youth, or a visit." Confused for a minute, he asked "what's a visit?" giving a small laugh, she responded "you can have a visit from a dead friend or loved one." He was surprised, but delighted. Tapping his chin, he contemplated. He was getting old, didn't have a family, and had no real job, he could start over again. Coming to a decision, he spoke up, and said "I would like youth please." With another smile, she nodded, and concentrated, and put her hand on his cheek. While closing her eyes, she said "this may tickle or hurt, depending on the person." Which made the hiker nervous. But suddenly, a tickling sensation overcame him, and he had to laugh. As he was laughing, his voice got higher and higher, sounding younger, his facial features changed too, as well as his hair. The wrinkles disappeared from his face, and his peppered hair turned back to a dark black, and grew so there were no more bald spots. His body turned more muscular, and soon the transformation was complete. Running over to the lake, he stared at his reflection, and gasped.

"I look like I did twenty years ago!" he told her overjoyed. He went up to her, and shook her hand vigorously, saying over and over "thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rose laughed with the now handsome young man. "You're welcome Steven! Now I must go, but good luck with your new life!" she replied, before walking off and disappearing into the trees. He stood still a moment when he realized something. "Hey, I never told her my name." Before shrugging and making his way back to the village to tell everyone about the beautiful young woman who gave wishes if you gave her a gift. And many people thought he was a Looney kid on crack, but some did try their luck and went to find the woman in the forest of wishes. Many of them came back either younger, or much happier because they got to see a deceased loved one for a few hours. But some unlucky ones, well, they never came back at all. Those ones were the ones who were rude hateful people who demanded the wish and who didn't come with a gift. Rose never appreciated being disrespected, so she added them to her soul jar, which was growing.

The wish giver soon became a sort of legend in the small village, and it quickly spread to other villages that came to get their wishes as well. Rose stayed there for quite a while, living in a little hut, but came out and went near the lake to see the hikers when she sensed them coming. She could tell if their souls where good or not, because it were floating above their heads. Literally. The soul was basically a circle floating above their heads, and if it's unearthly green light was tainted with black about halfway, it was evil, and horrible. But if it only had a small amount, which was normal, she granted the wish. She was quite peaceful like this, and was happy with her reputation.

**NO-ONES P.O.V**

Charles Xavier wheeled his wheel-chair through the halls of the school for gifted youngsters. He was heading toward Calibro, for his annual check up on the mutants to see if there were any young mutants in need of help. He soon was hooked up to the ingenious machine, and was searching through the thousands of mutants. It was going as usual, every once and a while picking up a few new ones, when suddenly he saw something new. And incredibly powerful mutant, who surpassed even the most powerful mutant who he had found before. It was a she, and for some reason, he couldn't make out her face. This was very unusual, and definitely needed to be checked out. _Scott, storm, I need you to go fetch a new mutant. I can't tell her age, but she might not have any control over her powers. We need to get to her immediately. _The two responded, and was soon off in the jet, making their way to the new mutant. The professor sent them the coordinates, and they set their course to Iceland. It didn't take them long to get there, what with the super fast jet, and they landed safely. Now all that was left was to convince the mutant to let them help her.

**-W-I-S-H- -G-I-V-E-R-**

Rose was resting on a long rock by the lake today. She had taken off the outer layers of her dress, and she was quite comfortable, that was until she could sense souls coming through the woods. Well, that and the horrible crashing sound the people were making while walking. They were so loud they were probably waking the dead. Okay, maybe not, but they certainly disturbed her relaxed state. Sighing, she rose herself off the rock slowly, just as Scott and Storm broke through the underbrush. Her silky black hair was still touching the rock, although it made sense since she had it down to her ankles. Scott's eyes glazed over, star struck by the beauty before him. Standing up slowly, Rose made her way over to them, each step slow and graceful. Clasping her hands in front of her, she asked in her musical voice "How may I help you children? Do you request a wish? Do you want to visit a dead family member or a friend?" they were quite for a moment until Storm spoke up. "Uh... okay, no, we're not here for a wish, but we are here to bring you back to the school for gifted youngsters. It's a school for mutants like you. We can help you control your powers." When the white haired woman was done talking, Rose let out a tinkling laugh.

"You think I need help with my powers? I'm sorry dear, but I have much more experience than you." Storm almost snorted, but restrained herself. _She must be in denial about her powers._ She thought. Suddenly her communicator went off. Looking up, she pushed the still spaced out Scott and said "Magneto. Logan needs help." Scott shook himself than said "okay." Storm walked over to Rose and took her arm and said "come with us. You'll be safe at the school. We just need to take a quick detour." Rose looked down at the hand on her arm, and thought about it. She's been in this place for a long time now, and she was getting bored. So, why not humour these kids? Coming to a decision, she finally nodded, and said "Okay." Before walking with them to their jet. "Das ist erstaunlich!" (this is Amazing) she said in awe, looking around. Because truthfully, she's never seen a jet before, she's been living in forests for years and years! She sat down, and somehow figured out the buckle. But it made her extremely sad. It was made out of metal.

And whenever she saw something made out of metal, it always reminded her of her dear sweet Erik. She gave a sigh, but also gave a gasp when the jet suddenly lifted up in the air and took off. It was quite different, and it scared Rose somewhat, so she gripped the sides of her seat until her knuckles were white. She was extrememly relieved when they landed sometime later, and she quickly unbuckled and stood up, but she was told to stay in the jet because it was dangerous outside. She didn't like this, but did anyway to make the children happy. So she got back in her seat again, and crossed her legs, smoothing out her skirt. Well, what was left of it. It had grown old over the years, and she kept having to repair it and make it shorter. It used to reach her ankles like her hair, but now it only reached her upper leg. She found whenever she was figity, she played with her hair, like she did now. She tied it up into a braid, that went over her shoulder and reached below her waist. She was quite happy quietly sitting, but almost fell of her chair because of a loud explosion.

"What was that?" she asked herself, and scrambled to stand up. Rushing over to the window, she peered out, and gasped at the fight that was going on. There was shooting, tongue's latching onto things, and weird supernatural storms, it was chaos. There was another explosion, and it knocked Rose over this time, and she hit her head on the metal part of a chair. Rubbing the sore spot, she said "Ow." And stood up again, and there, coming out of the mist was... no, it couldn't be! "Erik!" she shouted, and she knew she had to get out there. Her Erik was alive! She frantically searched for the button the white haired Girl pushed, and found it. She slammed her hand down onto it and whipped around. She flew down the ramp, and ran her way through the battle. She was so close, but Storm shouted "Hey! Go back! It's too dangerous out here! Go back to the Jet!" But her cries fell on deaf ears. Rose didn't care about anything now; all she wanted was to get to Erik.

Storm shouted to Logan "You're the closest! Get her!" and Logan snapped out of the daze he was in after seeing her, and rushed after her, trying to 'save' her from Magneto. He managed to grab her around her slim waist, and she struggled. No! They were stopping her from seeing the one person she hasn't seen for sixty years! His face was completely different, but his soul marking is exactly the same! "Let me go!" she shouted, trying to twist out of his grip. Now she was mad. Turning around, she looked at him with her now unnatural green eyes, and got him to let her go. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, right up to Erik. He had a righteous look on his face at first, but then when he saw her face, all confidence washed away, and his eyes widened. "Rose?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose's eyes filled with tears and she said "Erik..." before hugging him around the middle and sobbing into his shirt. "Y-you left me, I was so scared! I had to live for sixty more years without seeing you! Do you know how horrible I felt after I killed those guards? I thought I killed you too! I was ready to kill myself out of grief! I-I thought I lost you." She finished, whispering the last part. Erik was stunned into silence, as well as everybody else, who was amazed that someone was touching Magneto, and she wasn't dead yet! Sniffling, she looked up into his face, and said "E-Erik, It pains me to see you so old. I want to change you back. To the old Erik I knew. Can I do that?" snapping out of his surprised state, he silently shook his head yes, and she moved her hands to his cheeks. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and soon she could feel the wrinkled old skin starting to turn smooth again. Everyone around them gasped, as the ragged old man changed into a handsome young man.

Once the change had completed, both of them opened their eyes, as Erik had closed his after she had closed hers, and they stared into each other's eyes with a small smile on their faces. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. Wrapping his arms around the slim woman, he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. "I missed you so much Rose." He whispered in her ear. "But I'm afraid we're being watched. We need to go somewhere else." Giggling, whispered back "I can't. I promised to go with those little children who were fighting with you. But I don't want to leave you again. Will you come with me? The other people won't recognise you, except for those three, and we can stay together. I'll probably just check the school out then go back with you. I just want to see what a modern day school looks like. I have been living in woods and forests for sixty years you know."

Magneto thought about it. Really, he did, and the thought of going to a school with tons of pesky little children did not agree with him at all. But he also refused to let Rose out of his sight again after all these years. She would probably go to that school, and because of how beautiful she was, all those teenage boys will be all over her, and she needed someone to protect her. So her nodded his head, and said "Fine. But you must be near me at all times." She smiled brightly at him before giving him another hug. She took her hand in his and started to drag him towards the jet, and before he disappeared into the metal contraption, he yelled to the rest of his team members "I'll be back eventually! Stick with the plan!" and when the X-men walked into the jet after recovering from their frozen from shock state, they found Rose and Magneto side by side, talking and laughing together. It was completely out of character for the Villain, and they had to ignore them so they wouldn't stare at the couple. Soon the jet took off, and they didn't even bother questioning the fact that Magneto was coming with them, because they were too numb to think about much at the moment.

Logan had taken the seat across from Erik and Rose on the plane, and glared at the Metal controlling man with mistrust, expecting him to hurt the girl at any time. She looked so young. What Logan didn't get is how the girl knew Magneto. Magneto was so... so old! But Rose was the complete opposite. Hmmm. This was worth checking out. But it was a very cute scene after about an hour when they looked back and saw Rose curled up in Erik's lap, sleeping peacefully. It was so sweet, and Erik looked so different, after being turned young, that they looked like the perfect couple. Like they had been that way for years and years. It was just so natural the way they acted. It didn't take long for them to get to the school, and they already knew that Erik knew where the school was, so they weren't worried about him giving away the location or anything.

They just worried that he would destroy the school and wreak havoc on everyone. But thankfully, he didn't when they arrived, because he was totally and completely focused on the girl in his arms. It was dark, so no-one was awake, and he didn't even wake her up when they got to the school. He just stood up, with her still in his arms, and walked off the jet. Rose was sound asleep, gripping his shirt slightly, her face calm and completely at ease. She woke up the next morning on a soft bed, not having that dull ache of loneliness at the back of her mind. She felt... safe, free, and then it hit her. She had found Erik yesterday! Flying out of her room, she didn't even notice that someone had changed her out of her clothes (probably storm) and she was in a short nightgown that was very pretty. It was white, and it ended around her upper legs. It was form fitting, and it had laces up the front, starting from her belly button, and ending at the bust line, which swooped low, but not so low that it showed anything important. It flew around her as she searched frantically for her Erik.

But then she calmed down, noting how silly she probably looked, and she just used her powers to locate him. Each soul has a certain signature, or sign to show who's who. Erik's being a light blue colour, and had a metal gate above it. She could sense the souls through the walls, and she finally found him in the dining room. She got there, and found him sitting at a table in the far corner. Alone. She collected her breakfast, and walked around the tables towards him. On the way, she passed a table with three teenagers, one girl and two guys. They were whispering about something. _Let's hope it's nothing nasty_ Rose thought to herself.

**-W-I-S-H- -G-I-V-E-R-**

She was just about past the table with the three teenagers, when one of the boys suddenly stood up, accidently blocking Rose's path to her table. This made her drop her tray, but she summoned some of her glowing green mist to catch it. It was caught, and it floated back into her hands. Rose had been looking down before at the ground in embarrassment, when the boy said "Sorry. Are you okay?" looking up, she stared into beautiful blue eyes. Giving him a gentle smile, she curtsied slightly, and replied with an embarrassed blush painting her cheeks, making her look adorably cute. "I am terribly sorry. I am very clumsy. I'm just glad my mist caught my food." Looking curiously around, the boy said "What mist? Well, anyway, my names Billy. What's yours?" she was quick to reply. "My name is Rosamund Shultz. I have encountered the knowledge that this is a mutant school. May I ask what your mutant ability is?" smiling, he put his hands together; he opened them again after a few more seconds and said "I can make and control ice." While showing her a rose made out of ice. She gasped, and reached out to take it. "wow." She breathed while inspecting the beautiful cold rose.

Looking up at him again, she told him "I suppose I shall tell you my power since you have told me yours. I am a life giver. I have the ability to control life. I can return youth to those who are now aged, and I can make those who are young mature physically." Remembering something, she put her dainty hand against her lips and giggled saying "I better get going, Erik is getting irritated with me for taking so long. I may see you at another time. Good day." With that, she walked around Billy, and went to a table in the far corner, where a lone young man around eighteen or nineteen was sitting eating lunch. When she was gone, John whistled and said "Damn. I'd like some of that. Did you see her? I'm surprised she hasn't been jumped at least five times since she got here." Rolling her eyes, Rouge said "maybe because most of the males here aren't as disgusting as you. They aren't complete animals around females." Meanwhile, Rose sat down beside Erik, and giggled when she saw a fork floating in front of him, being crunched slowly into a small metal ball.

She gracefully picked up her fork and started eating, before she stopped for a minute, asking "Erik, why do you dislike it here?" sighing, the now non reparable fork dropped onto the table, and he said "I have lot of enemies here, and they could kill me at anytime. I just don't feel safe here." Her eyes took on a look of sympathy, and she reached out for his hand. Intertwining his fingers with her own, she said "but to them I'm a friend. And you're a friend of mine. So that means that their not allowed killing you." It was just then that Wolverine walked in to the dining room, scanning the place for someone. His eyes landed on her, and he made his way over. Stopping at where she sat, he looked down at the two, and said "The professor is looking for you. The only reason he sent me, is because he said he didn't feel right about invading your mind without your permission. So hurry up already." After finishing his sentence, he turned and walked away.

Getting up, Rose pushed back her chair, and sighed. Walking past Erik, she ruffled his hair on the way by, and told him "I'll be right back." Before walking off. All the male heads in the cafeteria turned to watch her as she exited the room. It took all of Erik's restraint not to glare daggers at everyone. He didn't want to become noticed by anyone. Rose was starting to feel a little anxious on the way to the professor's office she clasped her hands together in the front, and looked down at her feet as she walked. Frowning, she was frustrated at her nervousness. She rarely got this nervous. Sighing again, she unclenched one of her hands, and let one of the spirits out of her spirit bottle. As it took form in front of her, she asked it "Where is the professor's office? The spirit gave a thin smile, and started floating away. She followed it, and all the while kept a gentle smile on her face. People's faces went pale at the site of the ghost, but turned into a love struck look at the site of the girl following behind. All the girls who saw the creepy girl behind the ghost were jealous of her flowing jet black hair. It was ridiculously long.

To everyone else who passed her, it almost seemed as though she was floating instead of walking, she was so graceful. As the spirit led her through the halls, she smiled and greeted the spirits that passed by her. This school was surprisingly full of them. When she reached the door to the man's office, she slowly and quietly opened the door, stepping gracefully into the room. Heads turned towards her, and it was rather obvious that Professor Xavier was in the middle of a class. Rose curtsied, and said in her soft voice "good day. I have been requested?" Charles nodded, and said to his class "Okay everyone, that is all for today, please look up and study page 154 in your books. Goodbye children." As soon as all the kids left, Rose sat down, and said "It is a pleasure to meet you Charles. I am Rosamund Shultz, and you are probably wondering why Magneto is here. Correct?" the professor smiled, and said "Yes. Indeed. It is also a pleasure to meet you. And I am wondering why Erik is here. I haven't seen my old friend in a while. Although, I can see from you mind that he is not so old anymore." Rose smiled realizing that he was a mind reader. She had always wondered what it was like to read a person's mind.

"Well then, you should also be able to see that I am no child. As you can see, I also do not age. In a week, I will be turning seventy-seven. And I have a feeling I won't die for a long, long time. But I also have the ability to give others this kind of gift, if I happen to see fit. Now may I ask what I can do here? I have come to this school to humour these children that have come to fetch me, but I have no reason to stay. Perhaps, since this is a school, there is a subject to teach? I am after all, qualified to teach these younger students, although there is a probability that they will not take me seriously." She finished with her questions, and then looked at him, awaiting an answer. Charles thought for a moment, and said "well, even though most classes are taught by the other X-men, I think I will have you teach art. We have needed a creative class where students can express themselves. So now we have our new art teacher. Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters."


End file.
